Retorno
by inspiration.quest
Summary: La pequeña Renesmee ha crecido alejada de todo su mundo y de dos de los seres que más ama: su abuelo y Jacob. Harta de la situación, ella decide recuperar su vida sin saber que esto puede desencadenar la ira del clan más peligroso... Los Vulturi.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Solo podía escuchar el sonido producido por mi entrecortada respiración. Otra pesadilla se volvía realidad frente a mis ojos mientras unos ojos rojos me miraban fijamente con hostilidad. Las capas negras se deslizaban lentamente sobre la hierba frente a nosotros. Ellos lo habían prometido. Dijeron que volverian a comprobar que todo estaba en orden y que yo no era un problema. Pero había causado un problema en el clan Vulturi. Casi le hago perder un valiosa adquisisión a Aro y sé que eso traerá un problema para mi familia. Para Jacob. La historia vuelve a repetirse…


	2. La Huida

La Huida

Jacob me llamó desde la otra esquina del cuarto y me invitó a sentarme en su regazo. En ese momento corrí hacia él y me le lancé a los brazos. Él estaba jugando conmigo como todos los días desde hacía ya un año. Éra raro pensar lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde la visita de los Vulturi al prado de beisbol. Para empezar, ya no había vuelto a ver a Zafrina ni a Carmen. Después estaba el hecho de que la relación entre mi mamá y Jacob se había intensificado de manera que ahora eran más amigos que nunca, al contrario de mi padre, pues la relación con Jacob se había vuelto completamente hostil.

-Jacob, ¿cuándo volverán mami y papi de su plática con Carlisle?- pregunté un poco angustiada.

-Pronto,- él me miró con curiosidad por el tono de mi pregunta- ya tiene rato que se fueron y lo más probable es que te extrañen mucho y se apresuren para volver contigo- me regaló una sonrisa preciosa.

Mis padres habían estado en conflicto toda la semana, lo cual era extraño ya que rara vez se peleaban.

-¡No le puedo hacer eso a Charlie, Edward!- dijo mi madre una vez- ¡Tampoco puedo hacerle eso a Jake después de todo lo que él ha hecho por nosotros desde que ella nació!

Fue en ese momento en que mi padre me descubrió detrás del armario y me llevó a la casa grande para que mi tía Rosalie me cuidara. Después de ese momento casi no los veía y casi siempre me dejaban al cuidado de alguien.

Pero de todos los que estaban nerviosos en nuestra familia, Jacob era el más nervioso e inestable de todos. En un momento dado pensé que era todo gracias al estado de ánimo de mi papá, pero eso cambio cuando me di cuenta que se avecinaba algo peor. La expresión de todos me lo decía. La última vez que vi esas expresiones, no vi a los tíos Alice y Jasper en un largo tiempo y casi nos aniquilan a todos.

Todos mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando mis papás aparecieron en la puerta. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro solo para desaparecer después por la expresión fría y lastimera que tenían sus rostros.

Unos minutos después, tía Alice apareció en la pequeña sala de la cabaña con un rostro que demostraba que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando.

-Llévatela, Alice- dijo mi papá con un rostro frío e inexpresivo.

Tía Alice me cargo en brazos al tiempo en que Jacob empezaba a sacudirse convulsivamente. Rápidamente le puse una mano en la mejilla y le pedí con preocupación "_cálmate o provocaras una pelea"_. Entonces los temblores abandonaron su cuerpo hasta que solo las manos le temblaban. Alice me saco de la cabaña y me llevó a la casa grande donde todos se movían como si tuvieran prisa. Alice me llevó a su recamara y me sonrió con ternura.

-Déjame cambiarte esa ropa sucia y ponerte algo cómodo para el viaje.

Lentamente le puse la mano en el cuello y le pregunte "¿_a dónde vamos?"_.

Ella puso una expresión martirizada y me abrazó.

-Ya no podemos quedarnos, Nessie- su expresión se volvió tosca- Jasper… Todo va a salir bien, nena.

En un momento, Jasper apareció y fijo su vista en mí. De la nada una pesadez calló sobre mi cuerpo, adormeciendo mis sentidos y nublándome la vista. En medio del letargo pude oír a Tía Alice diciendo: "Nunca nos va a perdonar"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

6 Años Después

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenos Días, Nessie- dijo mi mamá al entrar en la calurosa habitación.

Estábamos cerca del Amazonas, visitando a Zafrina, desde hacía un mes. Todos decían que era para ver a viejos conocidos después de mucho tiempo, pero yo sabía que era para tratar de hacerme feliz. Todo había cambiado por completo, empezando por las relaciones que mantenía con la familia. Me había alejado de todos excepto de mi mamá, de mi abuela Esme y mi abuelo Carlisle. Fuera de ellos tres, mis relaciones se basaban en las amistades que había entablado en mi niñez, principalmente Zafrina y Carmen.

Para mí todos los demás me habían traicionado. Todos habían sido cómplices esa noche y muchos lo habían hecho con satisfacción. El día en que me sacaron de Forks no solo me alejaron de mi abuelito, sino también de toda mi familia de La Push. Mi vida había cambiado desde esa noche.

Al principio estaba enojada por las múltiples mentiras que me dijeron cuando niña… "es temporal", "pronto volverás a ver al abuelito"

Fue cuando alcancé la madurez. Todo quedó claro en mi cabeza. No íbamos a volver me habían alejado de todo mi mundo por un capricho absurdo. Desde ese momento me volví tan hostil como mi madre cuando nos fuimos de Forks.

Ese día me salí de la casa y me fui a la selva con Zafrina. Ella era una de mis pocas alegrías en ese lugar. Nos pasábamos horas intercambiando imágenes sobre nuestras vidas y lo que pensábamos. Ella también estaba de acuerdo conmigo en que lo que me habían hecho no era nada justo y me entendía mejor que nadie. Ella me había ayudado a recordar todo lo que paso esa noche y gracias a ella había entendido la verdad de la traición de toda mi familia. Y con eso supe lo mucho que ella me quería, pues al hacerlo desencadenó la furia de mi papá y de mis tíos Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmet.

-No puedes enojarte con ellos para siempre Nessie,- dijo ella con voz tranquilizadora- todo lo que eloos hacen lo hacen pensando en tu bienestar, por más tontas que sean sus decisiones.

La mire fijamente y le puse la mano en el hombro. "_Tal vez no para siempre pero si por una largo tiempo…" _Después de ese comentario nos fuimos a cazar en la zona sur de la selva. Fue un momento de exitación y descontrol por mi parte. No había cazado en dias.

Al terminar de cazar me separé de Zafrina y fui a visitar a Nahuel. En mi tiempo fuera de mi hogar, él y yo nos habiamos vuelto muy cercanos. Familia, nos describía mejor. El vivía cerca de una comunidad mapuche junto a su tía. Cuando llegué, él ya me estaba esperando fuera de la choza en la que vivía. Corrí hacia él y me tomó en un abrazo protector.

-Hoy se cumplen seis años desde que destrozaron mi vida, Nahuel- sollozé mientras las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro- ¡Seis años desde que me alejaron de mi familia!

El empezó a acariciarme la nuca dulcemente.

-Te prometo que muy pronto recuperaras lo que perdiste.

Miré a Nahuel con ojos inquisitorios. Algo estaba tramando algo grande. Me dirigí a la cabaña en su compañía. Nuestra pequeña y claustrofóbica cabaña. El día había pasado bastante rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Nahuel se había ido y mi papá me había abierto la puerta de la cabaña.

Parecía consternado por el hecho de que regresára tan temprano, pero como era habitual entre nosotros, se guardó sus preguntas y se fue al cuarto. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Mi mamá se apresuró a abrirla para comprobar que era Zafrina. Mi papá salió de la habitación un poco extrañado.

-Zafrina… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo solo quería invitarlos a cazar, como no han cazado desde hace unas semanas- Zafrina se veía de lo más inocente- Además, llegó una nueva camada de pumas en la zona central de la selva.

Una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de los labios de mi padre

-No suena nada mal… ¿Bella?- mi madre sonrió y se acercó a mi papá para tomarlo del brazo- ¿Nessie?

-Esta vez no papá, yo fui de caza con Zafrina- lo que en realidad hice y que ruborizaba mis mejillas- ¡Vayan ustedes y diviértanse!

Mi papá me observó por un segundo y después se fue a la negrura de la selva junto con mi mamá y Zafrina.

Me fui a mi habitación de nuevo, pero esta vez habia una pequeña maleta con mi ropa en ella. A los pocos minutos Nahuel regresó a la cabaña, también con una maleta en la mano izquierda y dos boletos de avión.

-¿Lista para un viaje a Forks?

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro acompañada de una lágrima. Recuperaría mi vida. Volvería a ver al abuelito pero sobre todo volvería a ver a mi mejor amigo. Tomé el bolígrafo y una de las hojas de mi mamá:

Papás:

Me fui a ver a Carmen para cambiar de entorno y tratar de olvidar todo. Tal vez así pueda volver a empezar y todo sea más fácil. No se preocupen por mí. Yo me comunicaré con ustedes cuando baje del avión. Despídanme de Zafrina y díganle que le agradezco su compañía, consideración y apoyo.

Renesmee

Tomé mi maleta y me dirigí al aeropuerto junto a él. Al llegar subimos al piso de salidas y entramos a la sala de espera para subir al avión. Los pasajeros ya estaban formando una fila frente al mostrador de abordaje. Tomamos nuestro lugar en la fila y en menos de dos minutos estabamos en los asientos. Solo quedaba esperar.

El avión despegó silenciosamente y tomo altura mientras los pasajeros empezaban a acomodarse para dormir en el avión. Una amable azafata me trajo una pequeña almohada y una cobija. Me acurruqué en mi asiento y me dejé llevar por mis ensoñaciones. Unas horas más tarde, la misma azafata me estaba despertando para empezar el descenso. Habíamos llegado a la fría región de Denali. Al bajar del avión, busque con la vista a Carmen, quien me estaba esperando en un coche plateado. Entramos lo más rápido que pudimos al auto y este se puso en marcha.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo mi niña?- Carmen me miraba con expresión preocupada- has cambiado mucho estos años y puede que no te reconozcan…

-Quiero recuperar mi vida- mi expresión era decidida- Nahuel gracias por ayudarme otra vez, no tengo como compensártelo.

-Solamente cuídate y mantente en contacto- la sonrisa de Nahuel era reluciente.

Rápidamente me llevaron a la antigua casa blanca que solo veía en mis sueños más extraños. El viaje solo nos había llevado un día. Poco a poco mi mente fue recordando aquellas imágenes borrosas que solo aparecían en sueños. La primera visita del abuelito, la llegada de todos los conocidos en momentos de necesidad, la primera vez que vi a mi Jacob…

Carmen me tendió un celular pequeño y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tu madre está enterada de todo esto y nos ayudará a engañar a tu padre, aunque no creo que dure mucho tiempo- los ojos de Carmen me miraron fijamente- cualquier llamada que hagas aparecera como una llamada desde Denali.

-¡Gracias por el celular y por ayudarme!- una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro- se que nunca seré feliz a menos que encuentre lo que perdí aquí.

Carmen y Nahuel me sonrieron por unos segundos antes de que el coche se pusiera en movimiento. Después de eso, una profunda obscuridad se adueño del lugar y la casa blanca se sumió en las tinieblas. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia la pequeña cabaña en lo profundo del bosque. Al verla todos mis recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza y uno tras otro cobraron vida frente a mis ojos. La primera vez que dormí en mi habitación, mis padres llevándome en brazos después de nuestro encuentro con aquel vampiro de piel pálida y de aspecto delicado con grandes ojos rojos, las noches que pasé jugando con Jacob y la noche en que mi vida se hizo añicos. En un minuto había dejado de ser una adolescente y pasé a ser una niña pequeña, el tiempo que había pasado fuera de aquí se había esfumado. Solo faltaba algo para que el sueño estuviera completo. Solo faltaba ALGUIEN.


	3. Empezando de Cero

Deje mis cosas en la alcoba y salí de la cabaña. Un aroma a perro recorría el lugar y parecía reciente. Jake había estado ahí. De inmediato seguí el rastro hacia la Reserva de La Push. Sentía el suave césped rozar mis pies descalzos mientras corría por el bosque en penumbras. Nunca me había sentido tan libre en toda mi vida. Por fin recuperaría lo que me habían quitado, y esta vez lo defendería con uñas y dientes.

Legué al lugar que dividía nuestras tierras con las de ellos. Pensaba cruzarlo de una u otra manera pero Carmen tenía razón, no me reconocían. De la negrura del bosque apareció un lobo color arena con las fauces abiertas y una actitud defensiva.

El lobo corrió y me embistió con fuerza, lanzándome por los aires. El dolor era sofocante. Paul corrió para terminar su brutal ataque y me mordió el costado. Un líquido rojo empezó a salir de mis costillas. El lobo retrocedió al ver que yo sangraba al mismo tiempo que un aullido espeluznante taladraba mis oídos.

Un lobo color café rojizo apareció y embistió al lobo color arena. Luego gruñó y Paul se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Jacob fue detrás de un árbol para aparecer en forma humana frente a mí, mientras un sopor comenzaba a extenderse por mi cuerpo. Se acercó lentamente para comprobar que era yo.

-¿Nessie?- asentí ligeramente con la cabeza- ¡Dios mío, tengo que llevarte a un Doctor!... ¿Dónde está Carlisle?

Lo miré con un poco de culpabilidad en los ojos.

-Vine yo sola- estaba empezando a dormirme- no hay nadie

Los ojos de Jake reflejaban un terror absoluto mientras la vida se me escapaba por un costado. O eso es lo que yo creía por que vi con asombro que mi piel empezaba a regenerarse. Tal vez Jacob y yo no éramos tan diferentes después del todo, aunque era de suponerse puesto que los vampiros y los licántropos eran capaces de recuperarse de las heridas.

En unos minutos solo quedaba un enorme charco de sangre junto a mi. Me sentía un poco mareada y una debilidad parecida al sopor del desvanecimiento me envolvía. Los ojos se me cerraban y lo único que pude sentir fue que unos brazos fuertes me alzaban con suavidad de la fría tierra. Después de eso me desvanecí.

En el sueño estaba yo en el prado junto a Jacob y junto a un vampiro muy extraño, con unos brillantes ojos rojos y una capa oscura. Los dos me tendían una mano y esperaban pacientemente a mi decisión. Con seguridad me acerqué a Jacob solo para oír un gruñido gutural detrás de mi y una risa tan peligrosa que solo aparecía en mis más terribles pesadillas.

Al despertar me encontraba en mi cama. Tardé un poco en recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y de en donde me encontraba. Todo cobró sentido al voltearme y ver a Jake dormido en una silla frente a mi cama. Me levanté con sumo cuidado para sentarme sobre sus piernas y recargar mi cabeza en su hombro. Mientras él empezaba despertarse sus brazos me rodearon y apretaron en un tierno abrazo. Sus ojos cafés se abrieron y una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en su rostro.

-Buenos días hermosa- me sonrojé ligeramente- ¿lista para cazar y recobrar fuerzas?

Asentí con la cabeza y nos fuimos de la cabaña. El bosque estaba extrañamente silencioso. Jacob se transformo en el lobo que me había salvado la vida y se inclinó para que me subiera en él. Con una sonrisa me negué y salí corriendo hacia una pequeña pradera donde estaban pastando unos alces. Con seguridad salté sobre uno de ellos y le clave la mordida en el cuello. Lentamente el alce fue perdiendo la fuerza mientras yo la recobraba.

Cuando Jake llegó solo estábamos yo y el cadáver de mi desayuno. Se fue detrás de un árbol y mi mejor amigo apareció con una expresión llena de sorpresa.

-Ya no eres la pequeña cazadora que solías ser…

-He tenido mucho tiempo de práctica- dije mientras bajaba la cabeza- pero, a pesar de todo, nunca te olvide Jacob…

Lentamente levanté la mano y le mostré la pulsera que me había regalado la primera navidad que pasamos juntos. Me lo ponía todos los días desde que me secuestraron de mi verdadero hogar. Mi mamá me había dicho que si lo llevaba siempre conmigo, Jacob y yo estaríamos juntos.

Él se quedó observando la pulsera por unos minutos, con una sonrisa tratando de aparecer en su rostro. Se acercó lentamente y tomó mi mano con cuidado entre las suyas. Acarició la pulsera con ternura y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Sabes qué significa esta pulsera?- negué con la cabeza- Para los Quileute, este es un símbolo de compromiso.

Una lágrima broto de mis ojos y recorrió mi mejilla. Compromiso. Había venido a Forks a recuperar una parte de mí que había perdido. Por fin lo comprendía. Ese espacio vacío que sentía en el pecho era él. Lo supe desde siempre. Él era MI Jacob. En ese momento me di cuenta de que nosotros siempre habíamos estado destinados a estar juntos. Yo era la razón por la que Jacob había estado cerca de mi mamá todo este tiempo. En realidad, creo que mi mamá y Nahuel sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Sabían que Jake y yo nos amábamos y que no seríamos felices hasta que estuviéramos juntos.

En un instante una ira homicida empezó a recorrerme el cuerpo. Todos los años que pasé preguntándome porque me habían alejado de Forks cobraban sentido. Todos lo sabían. Me habían alejado apropósito.

Jacob se quedó quieto esperando mi reacción, pero nada lo preparó para lo que sucedió. Me desplomé sobre el césped y grité bastante fuerte.

-¡Por qué!

Puso cara de sorpresa y sentó junto a mí.

-¿Tan mal te cayó la noticia?- levanté la cabeza para ver si era sarcasmo- No es necesario que lo aceptes.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerqué al mío. Por unos segundos eternos contemplé sus labios entreabiertos. Parecían llamarme. Era irresistible. Posé mis labios suavemente sobre los suyos y le di un dulce beso.

-Acepté desde el momento en que volví a buscarte.

Sus ojos relampaguearon de alegría por un segundo antes de darme un beso que me dejó sin respiración. Un beso tan apasionado que hubiera podido encender todo el bosque.

Jacob se alejo por un momento dejándome con ansias de más.

-Pero hace rato te veías bastante enojada…

-Es por lo que nos hicieron- dije con seriedad- nos separaron apropósito

-Pero ya estás aquí- dijo con voz tranquilizadora y poniéndome la palma de su mano en mi mejilla- y hablando de eso… ¿quien sabe que estas aquí?

-Mi mamá, Nahuel y Carmen

Jacob esbozó una ligera sonrisa y entornó los ojos. Claro que mi mamá nos ayudaría a encontrarnos de nuevo.

-Estoy lista para recuperar mi antigua vida…

Nos levantamos y nos tomamos de la mano. Solo hizo falta ese pequeño roce para darme cuenta de que esto no era un sueño. Estaba en Forks, comprometida con Jacob, como siempre debió ser.

Caminamos hasta la cabaña y tomamos ropa limpia. Después de todo no podía ver al abuelito con ropa ensangrentada.

Jacob se transformó en lobo y se inclinó para que subiera a su espalda. Su pelo era suave y sedoso, su fuerza extremadamente grande. Me sentía en las nubes mientras el corría por el bosque hacia la casa Charlie. Por primera vez desde hace seis años me sentía completa . Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Llegamos al bosque frente a la casa de Charlie en unos pocos minutos. Jake me dejó en el suelo y se fue detrás de un árbol. A los pocos segundos regresó el hombre que yo tanto quería. Nos volvimos a tomar de las manos y caminamos juntos hacia la pequeña casa que traía tantos recuerdos. Empecé a temblar presa del miedo. Tendría que explicarle muchas cosas al abuelo. Desde mi acelerado crecimiento hasta la razón por la cual su hija no estaba conmigo.

Sin darme cuenta, Jacob tocó el timbre de la entrada. Lo miré fijamente buscando un poco de valor en su mirada, agradeciendo que él estuviera conmigo en ese momento crucial. No podría hacerlo sola. Solo se oían los pasos de Charlie bajando las escaleras.

Cinco segundos antes de reencontrarme por completo con mi pasado. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. La puerta empieza a abrirse. Uno.

Los ojos de Charlie tratan de reconocer a la extraña que está frente a su puerta. Solo tardó cinco segundos en darse cuenta. Podía adivinar lo que pensaba.

"Mi nieta solo tiene ocho años… solo ocho años. Esta joven tiene a lo mucho 17"

-Hola… abuelo- mis mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse y una lágrima se formó en mis ojos.

Sus labios se entreabrieron para expresar palabras que se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Sus ojos estaban pasmados por la sorpresa y un poco rencorosos por la falta de información y la manera en que Jacob tomaba de mi mano. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, mis brazos lo rodearon por el cuello y los sollozos salieron abruptamente de mis labios.

-¡No tienes una sola idea de cuánto te extrañe abuelo!- sus brazos me rodearon en un burdo pero muy afectuoso abrazo- No hubo un día en que no pensara en ti y siempre quise volver-las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas de manera incontrolable.

-¿Ne… Nessie?-Charlie me alejo un poco para ver mi rostro- ¿De verdad eres tú?- su pulgar recorrió mi pómulo de manera cariñosa mientras yo asentía ligeramente- ¡yo también te extrañe mucho!- de repente sus ojos se perdieron en la lejanía- ¿tu madre está contigo?

Sus ojos miraron a Jacob por un segundo, mientras el negaba con la cabeza. En ese momento apareció Sue Clearwater con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Por unos momentos su mirada se posó en Jacob y en mí con incredulidad. Luego de una calurosa bienvenida nos invitaron a pasar a la casa y a cenar con ellos. Todo parecía salido de lo más recóndito de mi memoria. Parecía salido de un recuerdo, pero para que el recuerdo estuviera completo hacían falta varias personas.

A los pocos minutos, se unieron a la velada Seth y Lea, y para mi sorpresa venían acompañados. Resultaba que en todo el tiempo transcurrido ambos habían imprimado. La acompañante de Seth, Elle, era una joven de más o menos 19 años, de piel morena y unos extraños ojos verdes. Su sonrisa era hipnotizante a la vista pero más hipnotizante era la manera en que miraba a Seth, casi con admiración. La pareja de Lea, Joshua, era aún más peculiar, era un hombre musculoso y de pile rojiza, parecida a la de Jacob. Lo extraño de aquella persona era que tenía el pelo corto igual que Jacob y Seth, y siendo un Quileute eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-Joshua es parte de la manada de Sam- me dijo Jacob cuando estábamos solos en la sala de estar- Se unió hace unos años y fue casi inmediato que ambos imprimaran. Es la primera vez que pasa, pero ambos son felices y eso es lo que cuenta.

-Pero creí que solo se empezaban a transformar cuando había vampiros cerca- dije con incredulidad, hasta que mi mente acomodo todas las piezas- ¿Qué es lo que me has ocultado?

Sus ojos rehuyeron mi mirada por un instante. Luego me tomo de las manos y me sonrió.

-Te lo diré cuando estemos yendo a tu casa

La noche cayó al poco rato y nos despedimos de Charlie, con cierto pesar después del gran día que acabábamos de pasar. Él nos observó por un rato hasta que doblamos la esquina, luego nos dirigimos al bosque. Jacob se transformó en lobo y me invitó a subirme en su lomo. A los pocos minutos estábamos en la casa blanca que, ahora, estaba abandonada. Me dejó en la entrada, para volver a los pocos segundos convertido en humano. Me tomo de la mano y caminamos a la cabaña.

-Últimamente ha venido un vampiro que nos resulta familiar a todos pero que no podemos recordar- dijo un poco abrumado- tiene los ojos rojos y usa un traje negro. Viene cada dos o tres meses.

Un ligero atisbo de temor se hizo presente en ese momento. Nos estaban buscando. Era la única razón por la que creo posible que alguien hubiera venido con tanta frecuencia.

Llegamos a la cabaña y entramos para refugiarnos en ese lugar tan pacífico. Jacob prendió la chimenea y nos sentamos juntos en el sofá. Por primera vez en años me sentía completamente feliz. Por fin tenía mi vida de nuevo, y todo estaba en su lugar. Era casi perfecto. Solo faltaba mi familia, pero en ese momento no quería verlos a todos. Yo sabía que ese era mi lugar, donde pertenecía verdaderamente. Todo parecía más claro entre los brazos de Jacob, quien a los pocos minutos ya estaba profundamente dormido. Me quede observando el fuego de la chimenea por un momento, mientras trataba de responder las últimas de mis preguntas: ¿Quién había venido y cuáles eran sus motivos?


	4. Situación Problemática

La vibración del teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón me despertó. Por unos segundos miré alrededor buscando algún indicio de peligro, solo por instinto, pero al darme cuenta de que Jacob seguía dormido me relajé. Saqué el teléfono y miré a la pantalla con cierto temor. Era mi mamá, o tal vez mi papá usando el teléfono de mi mamá. Antes de que la llamada se perdiera respondí.

-¿Bueno?- era mi mamá, diciendo que mi papá estaba muy preocupado porque no había llamado y preguntándome como me encontraba.

Al parecer papá estaba viajando hacia donde estaba tía Alice para saber si era cierto que estaba con Carmen. Nahuel y mi madre habían pensado en todo, pues Alice no vería al Clan de Denali. Luego me preguntó que había hecho el día anterior. Le conté del ataque accidental de Paul, y de cómo Jacob me había salvado la vida por segunda vez. También le platique de cómo se encontraba Charlie, y que por primera vez sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto.

En ese momento mi mamá se quedo muda y me dijo con un poco de frialdad en la voz:

-Tu padre acaba de llegar y quiere hablar contigo- estuve a punto de colgar pero eso hubiera ocasionado que él me viniera a buscar.

Me volteé un segundo, solo para ver que Jacob había despertado y que me mira con ojos serios.

-Hola papá- dije con un poco de sorna en la voz, ya que él era la una de las personas con las que no quería hablar- Estoy bien, salí un minuto a caminar para despejar la mente.

-Renesmee- estaba usando su voz autoritaria- ¿por qué no me llamaste? Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Le llame a Carmen y me dijo que estabas paseando por el bosque.

-Papá, estoy bien y la verdad lo que necesito es estar sola un tiempo, después de todo lo que pasó.

Después de eso me apresure a terminar la llamada. Jacob solo me veía a los ojos. Después de un minuto extendió los brazos hacía mi, invitándome a volver junto a él. Recorrí los pocos pasos que me alejaban de su abrazo protector en pocos segundos. Cerca de él parecía que nada fuera diferente. Que los años fuera nunca habían pasado. Levanté la cabeza ligeramente para ver su expresión. Estaba segura de que él pensaba lo mismo. Lentamente le puse la mano en la mejilla. "_Nunca te olvide, siempre estuve pensando en ti y deseando que tu vida fuera más feliz que la mía"_ Luego le mostré las imágenes de lo que en ese entonces se había vuelto un estado de depresión personal. La falta de comunicación con seres a los que quería, la visita al Amazonas, Nahuel, todo se lo mostré. Luego me acerqué más a él. Sus labios entreabiertos a pocos centímetros de los míos, mientras una chispa de electricidad recorría nuestros cuerpos.

Besarlo se iba a volver una adicción para mí. Me aferré a su cuello y me acerqué más a su cuerpo. Él me envolvió la cintura con sus brazos y me subió a su regazo.

-¿Estás ahí Jacob?- nos separamos rápidamente.

-Como si no tuviera razones para matarlo en este momento- masculló entre dientes mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

En el bosque se encontraban Paul, Lea, Seth, Jared, Quil, Embry, Sam y muchos más. Todos reaccionaron cuando salí de la cabaña junto con Jacob, algunos preparándose para atacar. Jacob me puso detrás de su espalda en modo defensivo, listo para atacar a cualquiera que se me acercara.

-Nadie va a atacar a esta semi-humana- dijo Sam con voz autoritaria- es la pareja de Jacob y como tal será protegida por nosotros.

Quil y Embry se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron tiernamente.

-Ya era hora de que regresaras Nessie- dijo Embry con voz juguetona- Jacob se había puesto insoportable los últimos seis años.

La mitad del grupo se rió a carcajadas. Luego Jacob se tensó y se acercó a Sam, con las manos temblando por la rabia. Sus ojos estaban eufóricos. Lenta y profundamente, negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que hizo no fue correcto, Jacob- dijo Sam con voz compasiva- pero él no sabía lo que hacía. Pensó que era uno de los fríos.

-¡Casi la mata!- gritó Jacob- De no haber sido hija de vampiros se hubiera desangrado. Paul debió de confirmar que era vampira antes de atacarla de esa manera.

Paul se encontraba detrás de un par de adolescentes, mirándome de reojo con expresión culpable. Lentamente me acerqué a Jacob para ponerle la palma en el hombro. "_En todo caso la atacada fui yo, y yo decido a quien perdonar. Lo importante es que sigo con vida y que él se siente arrepentido"_ Me acerqué lentamente a Paul y le sonreí con dulzura. Luego lo abracé, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro y un abrazo.

-Para la próxima escucha si el corazón late-dije a carcajadas mientras él me sonreía.

Al parecer todo se estaba acomodando por sí solo. Toda la tarde estuvimos en el bosque haciendo una fogata. A Seth y a mí nos tocó ir juntos por la comida. Teníamos que encontrar lo suficiente para alimentar a una veintena de lobos con apetito. Íbamos caminando por el bosque cuando un ruido extraño nos sorprendió. Seth se fue detrás de un árbol para transformarse en lobo. Nos quedamos agazapados un minuto en busca de peligro, pero ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que se nos venía en puerta.

De la espesura del bosque salió un vampiro con capa oscura y ojos rojos y brillantes. El vampiro de mis pesadillas se materializaba frente a mí. Por un momento sonrió al ver al lobo que se encontraba junto a mí, pero luego sus ojos se posaron en los míos y su expresión cambio de la petulancia a la sorpresa. Por unos instantes lo miré esperando una agresión, pero el solo se quedó quieto, observándome.

-Pero claro que eres la hija de los Cullen- dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa en el rostro- Quien más tendría la belleza de Bella Swan y se juntaría con lobos.

Mi expresión se tornó más peligrosa aún cuando escuche el apellido de mis padres. Seth estaba tan tenso como yo y preparado para saltar entre ese extraño y yo. Era un Vulturi. Lo sabía por su ropa y su actitud de superioridad. Seth ya lo había averiguado también y se disponía a atacar, pero lo detuve poniendo mi mano en su hocico. "_Si atacas, alguno de nosotros no regresará"_ Seth se calmó un poco pero seguía gruñendo al extraño vampiro que estaba frente a nosotros.

-Tal vez no me recuerdes- dijo el vampiro con una chispa de timidez en los ojos- Soy Demetri, de la guardia de los Vulturi.

Entonces el recuerdo se abrió pasó en mi mente. Fue cuando Tía Alice y Tío Jasper nos dejaron. Papá había comentado que Demetri era un rastreador y que si él seguía viviendo en caso de haber una batalla, todos los que escaparan estarían perdidos. Debía de ser el mejor rastreador para que Aro lo tuviera entre sus filas.

-Te has vuelto una jovencita bastante…-titubeó mientras me examinaba con la vista- hermosa. Podría decirse que incluso atractiva.

-Eso es lo que toda mujer quiere escuchar- el sarcasmo en mi voz era notorio- pero tu "cumplido" me deja aún más contrariada. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Demetri?

Sopesó por un momento su respuesta, luego puso una sonrisa socarrona y me enfrento con la mirada.

-Tu madre es un mejor escudo de lo que pensaba, y al parecer ha estado practicando- una risa petulante escapo de sus labios- Me llevó meses encontrarte, y vaya sorpresa que me llevé.

Se acercó lentamente, hasta estar justo frente a mí. Con su mano empezó a recorrer mi mejilla, pero al roce de su piel con la mía me alejé abruptamente. Los gruñidos de Seth eran aún más fuertes me acerqué más a él para alejarme de ese vampiro que llevaba la muerte escrita en los ojos.

Seth no pudo contenerse más y lanzó un aullido que recorrió todo el bosque. El rostro de Demetri se endureció y sus labios se fruncieron. Me puse en una posición defensiva, dispuesta a defender a Seth a toda costa, pero en vez de atacar el vampiro se rió.

-No planeo atacar a algo tan hermoso, pero puedo prometerte algo, hermosa, esta no es la última vez que nos vemos.

Demetri desapareció en la penumbra del bosque, dejándonos a Seth y a mí solos en la espesura del bosque. Ambos nos quedamos escuchando, en busca de cualquier sonido que pudiera representar algún peligro. A los pocos minutos Un lobo color café rojizo y uno negro aparecieron. Sam y Jacob habían respondido al llamado de Seth.

Por unos instantes dejé la pose defensiva y saqué el teléfono del bolsillo. Jacob se acercó a mí con lentitud y me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro con el hocico. Rápidamente marqué el número de Carmen. El teléfono sonó unas tres veces antes de que contestaran. Era Nahuel.

-¿Todo bien, Nessie?- la voz de Nahuel sonaba preocupada.

-Demetri, el rastreador de la guardia de los Vulturi, estuvo aquí hace un rato y…- la respiración de Nahuel se detuvo por un momento- no soy la primera que te habla para decirte eso, ¿verdad?

Eso era más una afirmación que una pregunta y su silencio confirmaba mi respuesta.

-Un tal Félix apareció en la casa de mis hermanas hace una hora, y alguien con capa negra pasó ayer a la casa de Huilen- un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Hay algo más que no me estás diciendo, Nahuel

-Te lo diré en la cabaña-su voz sonaba severa- ya casi llego allá y te voy avisando que viene todo el Clan de Denali.

Colgué el teléfono y abracé a Jacob. Luego me fui corriendo escoltada por los tres lobos a mis costados y a mi espalda. Llegamos a la cabaña y esperé a que Jacob apareciera en forma humana. Sam y Seth se habían ido para calmar a las dos manadas. A los pocos minutos aparecieron dos coches cerca de la cabaña. En uno se encontraban Tanya, Kate y Garret. En el otro venían Carmen, Eleazar y Nahuel. Nahuel corrió a abrazarme, junto con Carmen y Garret.

-Mi niña- Carmen pasó sus fríos dedos sobre mi mejilla derecha- ¿Te hizo algo?

-No Carmen, estoy bien- En ese momento me voltee a ver a Nahuel, quien estaba huyendo de mi mirada- Pero quiero que me cuenten que está pasando. ¿Por qué la guardia Vulturi nos está buscando? ¿Qué es lo que no me han dicho?

Todos se quedaron perplejos. Observándome. Esperando por alguna reacción más de mí parte. Pasaron segundos, minutos, y con cada instante que pasaba mi paciencia se agotaba más. Silencio. El bosque estaba completamente en silencio. ¿Por qué no decían nada? ¿Qué me ocultaban?

Jacob esperaba impacientemente junto a mí. Sus manos empezaban a convulsionar ligeramente. Lo tomé de las manos, acariciando su dorso con mi dedo pulgar. _"Son familia"_ Jacob soltó un bufido.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta- mi voz empezaba a sonar temblorosa y mis manos se cerraron en forma de puños- Si no tienen nada que decir, ya pueden irse. Soy capaz de encontrar respuestas yo sola.

Tanya se acercó a nosotros y me tocó el hombro. Luego me abrazó y me acarició el pelo con delicadeza.

-Lo mejor será que entremos a la cabaña para que todos podamos hablar- su voz aterciopelada calmaba y rompía el aire de tensión que reinaba en la atmósfera- Tú nos podrás contar que es lo que haces aquí y por qué no está tu familia contigo y luego Nahuel te contará las malas noticias que tenemos que darte.

Entramos a la cabaña y nos acomodamos en la sala de estar. Todos esperaban mi historia, todos menos Nahuel. Suspiré. Tomé asiento cerca de la chimenea, tomando la mano de Jacob entre las mías. Todos se sorprendieron con ese gesto, pero la mayoría trató de aparentarlo.

En un instante me encontraba contando todo lo irrelevante en mi huida. Desde que Nahuel me llevó al aeropuerto hasta le inesperada visita de Demetri. Todos escucharon atentamente hasta el final de mi historia.

-Entonces escapaste- dijo Garret pensativamente. Luego soltó una risotada que sonó en toda la cabaña- ¡Genial, eres más astuta de lo que pensaba!

Se acercó a mí y me cargó en brazos. Ese era Garret, definitivamente mi Tío favorito. Tanya se acercó a mí y me abrazó mientras me acariciaba el pelo dulcemente. Su gesto se contraía levemente mientras sollozaba coda pocos segundos. No existía nada en este mundo que fuera más triste que un vampiro llorando sin lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto Nessie, de haber sabido pude haber hecho algo para detenerlos.

-Eso ya lo hice yo Tanya- le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo- Pero ahora ustedes tienen que decirme que está pasando- me alejé un poco de ella- ¿Por qué vino Demetri a Forks?

Nahuel se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se acercó a mí. Luego me acomodó en el sillón junto a Jacob y se sentó frente a nosotros.

-Hace unas semanas pasó algo que se salió de mi control Nessie. Seguramente recuerdas a mis hermanas Alina, Abril y Amara- asentí con la cabeza- pues recientemente algo ocurrió con Amara.

"Ella estaba caminando por un pueblo cercano a su casa cuando se topó con un muchacho. Según ella, era el joven más guapo que había visto en toda su vida. Se enamoró perdidamente. Lo observaba día y noche, cuidándolo de todos y de todo. Un día se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, ella era hermosa y el joven lo notó, obviamente.

"Ella habló de esa noche como una de las mejores de su vida, pero lo que pasó el día siguiente fue lo que provocó todo este desastre. Ese inútil le dijo que él ya estaba comprometido con alguien más pero que ella le había dado la mejor despedida de soltero de su vida- los puños de Nahuel se cerraron con rudeza- Ella perdió la cabeza. Y asesino al hombre, a su prometida y a todo aquél que se interpusiera en su camino.

"Arrasó con casi todo el pueblo y los sobrevivientes escaparon. Ella regresó a la casa, tomó sus cosas y se fue a buscarme con Huilen pero ella y yo estábamos de caza. Fue en ese tiempo cuando fueron a buscarla con mis hermanas. Ella ya volvió con mis hermanas y les dije que vinieran aquí. Están en camino y seguramente estarán aquí dentro de dos días. El punto es que nos están localizando a todos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y mi boca se quedó seca. Esto era lo que habían estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo. Una escusa para volver. Amara les había dado esa escusa y estaba segura de que Aro la tomaría. Pero… ¿por que Demetri no nos había atacado? Era la oportunidad perfecta. Me quedé petrificada por un momento. Un momento que para mí duró toda una eternidad.

Todos estaban mirándome. Jacob se acercó y me sacudió ligeramente por los brazos con expresión preocupada.

-Nessie… Nessie ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

La respiración me era difícil. Las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta. El miedo escapaba por mis ojos.

-Ya… Ya comenzó


	5. Reunión

Es impresionante lo mucho que pueden llegar a cambiar las cosas en un instante. Esta mañana todo había sido felicidad y paz. Estaba con el hombre que me hacia volar y recuperaba la vida que había dado por pérdida. Y ahora todo eso se derrumbaba. Aro no escucharía razones. Él y su guardia vendrían a destruir.

En un instante el panorama cambió. Jacob me sostuvo entre sus cálidos brazos mientras todos los vampiros de la cabaña se movilizaban detrás mío. Luego todo se volvió obscuridad.

Me encontraba en el prado de béisbol que tanto dolor le había traído a mi familia, rodeada de todos los vampiros y lobos que conocía. Todas las personas que yo consideraba importantes estaban allí, incluso mi abuelo, pero ninguno de esos rostros me llamaban la atención tanto como los de las tres personas frente a mi. Jacob y mis padres, las únicas personas por las que moriría.

-Nessie, despierta- esa voz era peligrosamente familiar- Es sólo una pesadilla cariño- trate de cerrar mis ojos lo mas natural posible para que no se diera cuenta- Renesmee... Ya se que estas despierta.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos para ver el lugar en el que me encontraba. Era mi habitación en la cabaña. Pose mis ojos en el buró junto a mi cama, donde se encontraba un vaso con agua y una manzana. De la habitación emanaba un aroma a vampiro y a perro mojado.

-Jacob estuvo aquí-mi papá sonrió- fue a cambiarse y a desayunar con Billy para que no se preocupara.

Mientras pensaba en el hecho de que mi Jake no me había dejado hasta ese entonces, un hambre homicida entró en mis pensamientos. Rápidamente tome la manzana y me la comí en menos de cinco minutos. Eso me hizo pensar...

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-Un par de días- mi papá sonrió mientras una pequeña risa escapaba de sus labios- Tu madre se puso histérica, Carlisle dijo que tuviste una baja de presión.

Lo mire a los ojos por primera vez desde hace años. Era la tercera vez que veía a mi padre de ese humor y me resultaba confusamente extraño dada la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Le sonreí tímidamente mientras el me acariciaba el pómulo con su frío pulgar. Un gesto que no hacía desde que yo era niña.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tania me llamó antes de llegar conmigo para preguntar como estabas- una sonrisa escapo de sus labios y su expresión se llenó de vida- luego hice confesar a tu madre- mi cara se transformó en una mueca de espanto- Tranquila, se que hay mejores maneras de sacarle información a tu madre que usando las discusiones. Ella disfrutó del interrogatorio.

Ambos compartimos una genuina risa antes de vemos otra vez años ojos. Sabíamos que había una pregunta que podría arruinar esa atmósfera. Lo roce por la mano "¿Por qué me separaste de mi familia? Él me soltó de la mano y se puso en pie.

-Hay cosas que tienes que entender, Nessie- caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación- nuestra familia está en una situación critica. Somos el clan más grande que ha habido, además de tener una gran manada de lobos disciplinados dispuestos a pelear con nosotros. Para los vulturi somos la mayor amenaza que hay, y a eso hay que agregarle que tenemos una semihumana dotada como hija. También no hay nadie a quien Aro quiera más que a Alice.

Lo mire fijamente a los ojos mientras él me rehuía con la mirada. Sólo hacia eso cuando me ocultaba algo.

- ¿Qué es lo que no me estas diciendo?-lo tomé de la mano- ¿Qué más me estas ocultando?

-¿¡No lo vez, Nessie!?- estalló por fin- ¿Qué pasara cuando envejezca o cuando muera?- sólo podía ver horrorizada a mi padre mientras su fachada de buen humor se caía en mil pedazos- Tú vivirás por siempre y el eventualmente tendrá que morir-se acercó a mi y trato de capturar mi mirada- ¡No puedes estar con él!

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude de la cama y lo acorralé tomándolo del cuello. "¡Lo dice el vampiro que se enamoró de una humana y quería que ella se mantuviera humana! Tú dijiste que no te importaba que ella fuera anciana y tu tuvieras 17. Que hipócrita eres. Yo luchare por este amor aunque sea en contra tuya".

Salí corriendo hacia la negrura del bosque, siguiendo el sonido del río y dejando atrás la estatua en que se había convertido mi padre. Luego escuche su voz gritando mi nombre, y supe perfectamente que ese grito lo escucharían todos en la casa grande. Me apresure a llegar al río y en la primera oportunidad que tuve me lancé. Nade lo más rápido y lo más lejos que pude hasta que mis pulmones empezaron a arder. Luego salí arrastrandome por el suelo lodoso. De la espesura del bosque salieron un lobo negro azabache y un lobo color arena. El lobo color arena me agarró cuidadosamente con el hocico y me coloco en el lindero del bosque, mientras Sam Ulley aparecía en forma humana frente a mi.

-Nessie, sabes que eres bienvenida aquí siempre y cuando tú o Jacob nos avisen - me ayudo a incorporarme- No queremos problemas otra vez- luego me vio detenidamente-¿Hay algún problema?

Les conté todo. Desde la razón por la que había vuelto hasta por la extraña platica con mi padre. Ellos me escucharon pero lo que me sorprendió fue la respuesta que recibí. Me ofrecieron asilo y protección. No estaba sola. Me llevaron a casa de una mujer con la cara lastimada. Se llamaba Emily. Ella me dio ropa nueva y me dio de comer. En su casa se encontraban la mayor parte de los lobos. Sam, Paul y Jared habían regresado al bosque para patrullar. Quil y Embry estaban en la casa y me sacaron unas buenas risas, pero lo que me hizo sentir mejor fue la mirada de Sam para con Emily. La misma mirada que tenía Jacob cuando me veía. Entonces entendí que Jake me amaba.

A los pocos minutos, Jacob apareció en la casa de Emily dispuesto a organizar un grupo de búsqueda. Me vio sentada en el sillón y corrió hacia mi. Nunca lo había visto tan aliviado o tan enojado. Al parecer mi padre y madre estaban desconsolados. Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos a la playa. Ahí nos sentamos en un árbol que la marea había arrojado a la orilla y pude explicarle todo. Él solo me escucho y se volvió mi hombro en el que llorar. Fue el momento en el que lo comprendí. Lo que mi madre me había explicado hace mucho tiempo. Jacob sería lo que yo necesitara. Un amigo, un hermano, un novio, un confidente. Jacob era eso y más. Yo no podía hacer menos que Corresponder al amor que me ofrecía. Yo lucharía por ese amor.

Caminamos por la playa tomados de la mano. Admirando las estrellas infinitas. Era perfecto. Al parecer el destino estaba de mi lado por que no me costo mucho convencer a Jacob de quedarme esa noche en la reserva. Me llevó a su casa para conocer a su papá y a su hermana. Cenamos juntos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía en familia. Nada podía ser mejor que eso. Nos acostamos juntos en el sofá y nos quedamos dormidos. Fue perfecto.

Estaba en el bosque. Más exactamente en un claro junto a un arroyo. Frente a mi se encontraban dos siluetas oscuras. Poco a poco se fueron aclarando hasta que fueron reconocibles. Eran Jacob y Demetri. Otra vez, como música de fondo estaba la risa de fondo. Pero ahora Aro era el que hablaba:

-Escoge bien...

Me desperté sobresaltada mientras Jacob se movía un poco, todavía dormido. La casa estaba en silencio. Sólo se escuchaban los ronquidos profundos de Billy. Salí a dar un paseo por la reserva y me encontré adentrandome en el bosque. De la nada apareció el vampiro que hace un rato me había aparecido en sueños.

-Hola, preciosa... Debo decir que hueles un poco mal pero te ves encantadora- sonrió y me guiño el ojo- ¿Qué haces en este lugar? Te creía cerca de los bosques de los Cullen, pero algo me atrajo aquí...

Sabía que debía temer, pero si me iba a enfrentar a los vulturi sacaría provecho de esta visita. Empece a caminar y al hacerlo me di cuenta de que Jacob nos estaba mirando desde la espesura del bosque. Con mucha cautela le hice una señal para que nos siguiera en silencio.

-¿Planeas que estas visitas se vuelvan algo habitual?- dije con un tono de aparente sarcasmo mientras que en secreto deseaba una negativa como respuesta- Aro debe de extrañarte mucho.

- Aro es libre igual que yo- su mueca mostraba algo de desesperación- él no decide por mi.

-Eso es extraño... Pensé que como parte de la guardia tenías que estar con él todo el tiempo.

Me miró con displicencia mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba un poco más adentro del bosque. Luego trato de tomarme por la cintura y al darse cuenta de que era un intento vano se detuvo.

-Lo que tu crees es que soy el perro faldero de Aro... ¿Verdad?- río con sorna- Estoy cumpliendo una misión ahora pero el punto es que Aro no es mi dueño. Él no toma las decisiones por mi.

-¿Cómo cuales decisiones?- se volteó a verme.

-La elección de a quien amar... Por ejemplo- se acercó a mi y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. En un instante me encontraba tratando de zafarme de sus duras manos mientras él acercaba sus labios a los míos.

En ese momento un lobo apareció entre los dos. Yo me antepuse a él y traté de contenerlo detrás de mi. "Si lo matas, nos matan" pero aún así Jake no se calmaba por lo que le mostré una completa obscuridad. Fue sólo hasta ese momento que Jake se calmó.

-Con que un lo o también esta enamorado de ti... Será una contienda interesante-río de forma más audible- Pero te advierto preciosa que no estoy acostumbrado a perder.

Jake emitió gruñido gutural al tiempo que Demetri desaparecía. Luego me voltee y abrasé al lobo que trataba de correr hacia el vampiro. "No me dejes sola, no ahora". El lobo se calmó y me dejó subirme a su lomo. Recorrimos como una bala el bosque hasta el porche de entrada donde mi mamá y Carlisle nos esperaban.

Al verme, mi mamá corrió y nos abrazó a Jacob y a mi. Jacob se fue detrás de un árbol mientras yo corría a abrazar a mi abuelo. Al voltearle vi que Jacob abrazaba a mi mamá con fuerza mientras ambos reían. Era el reencuentro de los mejores amigos. Luego la atención de mi mamá se volvió a centrar en mi.

-Encontraste lo que buscabas, ¿no es así cariño?- lentamente fui con Jacob y lo tomé de la mano mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Carlisle sonrió con ese gesto mientras escuchaba como Emmet reía.

-¡Paga!

De nuevo me acerque a Carlisle y le puse una mano en su mejilla. Le mostré todo lo que había pasado en el bosque con Demetri. Su reacción fue algo inesperada.

-Ya me lo temía... - mi madre dejó de hablar con Jacob y puso atención a cada palabra que Carlisle decía- esto complica un poco las cosas- mi mamá se acercó un poco más a mi- Bella... Tendremos que llamarlos a todos de nuevo. A todos los que estén dispuestos a proteger a Renesmee.

Mi mamá se acercó a mi y me tomó por el hombro. Otra vez ponía a los vampiros que eran importantes para mi en peligro. Todo por mi culpa.

Entramos a la casa grande, donde todos estaban esperándonos. Al momento de entrar, Tía Rosalie corrió a abrazarme pero fue un intento fallido por que me alejé de inmediato. Nadie se atrevía a verme a los ojos. Me acerque a mi abuela y le abracé con ternura. Luego me acerque a Alice y la tomé por el cuello. "Tenías razón"


	6. Viejos Conocidos

Ese mismo día se mandaron mensajes a todos los vampiros que alguna vez estuvieron en Forks para ayudarnos. Egipto, Londres, Irlanda, el Amazonas y a todos los lugares donde había nómadas dispuestos a ayudar.

La situación en casa se había vuelto ligeramente hostil con excepción de Carlisle, Esme, mamá y Jacob. Tía Rosalie se esforzaba por ganarse mi perdón pero era una lucha inútil. Alice y Jasper no podían ni verme a la cara. El peor de todos era mi papá quien evitaba estar en el mismo lugar que yo. Mi familia se estaba cayendo a pedazos, pero la fractura tenía años entre nosotros.

-No puedes estar enojada para siempre, Nessie- Carlisle se había vuelto una compañía que atesoraba- son tu familia después de todo...

-No se comportaron como familia- me levanté de la silla en el estudio de Carlisle- Se que los voy a perdonar pero ahorita el daño que me hicieron es mucho y me duele bastante.

-  
Demetri entró en la cámara, mientras Heidi lo llevaba ante el más alto de los Vulturi. En la sala se encontraba toda la guardia. Aro estaba leyendo un antiguo libro de hojas tan delicadas como lo parecían sus manos. Cayo se encontraba en una mesa cercana a lo que parecía una biblioteca. Estudiaba con avidez las historias de la nueva raza que habitaba el mundo, buscando algún indicio que lo ayudara a deshacerse de una de sus más grandes amenazas. Marco miraba distraídamente una ventana que daba a la plaza de Volterra.

-¡Mi querido Demetri!- la voz de Aro llamo la atención de todos en la sala- Que alegría que ya estés aquí, esperaremos a Félix y podremos empezar.

Demetri se quedó esperando por tan sólo unos minutos antes de que el musculoso vampiro entrara a la cámara. Tenía una sonrisa abierta y los ojos rojo carmesí. Al entrar soltó una risotada y se acercó a Demetri. Le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro y luego se dirigió al vampiro que se acercaba a él.

-Ya estamos todos- Aro sonrió con ganas mientras el resto de los Vulturi ponían su vista en él- Supongo que ya encontraste a Edward y a su familia... ¿No es así?

Demetri le tendió la mano y Aro la tomo de manera precipitada. En ese momento se sintió una tensión extraña en la habitación. La cara de Aro se endureció y mostró una expresión de verdadero enfado. Lo sabía. Pero también sabía que ese repentino percance le iba a durar muy poco. Después de todo él era Aro.

-Hmm... Ya veo... Entonces no hay otra opción- el Vulturi sonrió maliciosamente- debemos acabar con esta amenaza.

Demetri tardo un poco en comprenderlo. Había delatado a la linda chica de cabello castaño que robo su corazón.

-

A los pocos días llegaron vampiros de todo el mundo. Benjamín y Tia fueron los primero en llegar. Era genial ver a Benjamín después de tantos años, pues desde el primer momento en que nos vimos nos hicimos grandes amigos. Pero las noticias que nos traía eran definitivamente abrumadoras...

-Amum y Kebi fueron asesinados... Aún no se quien lo hizo pero estoy seguro de que no fue el clan Vulturi- Benjamín tenía el rostro compungido- no reconocí el aroma que había cerca de los cuerpos.

-¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó?- Carlisle se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro a Benjamín.

-Sólo lo puedo imaginar- Tia se acercó y lo tomo de la mano- Amum había ido a cazar con Kebi... Tardaron en volver así que los fuimos a buscar- se le quebró la voz.

-Encontramos una pila con fuego y los restos de ambos- Tia continuo el relato por Benjamín- en el lugar había un olor de vampiro desconocido para nosotros. Lo seguros hasta llegar a un río cercano. Después llegó su mensaje y vinimos lo más rápido posible antes de que alguien más nos encontrara.

-Amum había despertado el interés de muchos al crearte, Benjamín- Carlisle se sentó junto al pobre vampiro que tenía las manos en su cara- Pero sus enemigos salieron a la luz cuando te ocultó del resto del mundo. Aún así sabes que aquí eres bienvenido hasta que te sientas seguro para irte.

En ese momento no pude soportarlo más. Corrí la distancia que nos separaba y le dí un beso en la mejilla. Tia estaba acostumbrada a ese comportamiento, puesto que en nuestra visita a Egipto así nos comportábamos, pero Jacob sólo frunció el ceño y se alejó de ahí. Puse mi mano en su hombro. "No estarás sólo nunca, me tienes a mí y Tia te ama más que a ella misma, ella nunca te abandonara". En el rostro de Benjamín apareció el atisbo de una sonrisa.

Después me fui de la habitación y salí al patio para. Buscar a Jacob. Él estaba cerca del río, arrojando rocas y temblando ligeramente. Me acerque a donde se encontraba pero antes de poder llegar a él percibí un olor que me resultaba familiar. Lo seguí hasta un claro que estaba un poco más arriba de donde se encontraba la casa y al llegar una sorpresa me esperaba. Me encontré a una vampira de grandes ojos rojos y cabello rubio. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Así que tu eres la hija de los Cullen- la sonrisa se volvió una mueca despectiva- No eres nada del otro mundo... De hecho te pareces a tu madre. Por desgracia odio a tu madre- en ese momento sentí una punzada de dolor recorrer todo mi cuerpo- Pero creo que a ti te odio más...- mis piernas no resistieron y caí al piso. Un grito ensordecedor salió de mis labios.

"¿Qué es lo que él vio en ti?- el dolor se volvió aún más agudo- No eres más que una cosa insignificante- las lágrimas recorrían mis ojos- ¿Qué vio en ti cuando me tenía a mi? Pero no te preocupes no te mataré aún. Primero mataré a todos los que te importan y luego será tu turno.

De repente me encontré en el intermedio entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Luego el dolor paró. Escuché tantas cosas que me es difícil recordarlas todas. Primero un aullido ensordecedor acompañado de un gruñido gutural. Luego el dolor se detuvo y unos brazos fríos y duros me recogieron del suelo. Jane rió por lo bajó y se fue corriendo.

-Nessie... ¿Estás bien?- la voz de mi papá sonaba enfurecida y preocupada a la vez- ¿Te hizo daño?

Luego otra voz apareció...

-¿Ella está bien?- Jacob llegó y me empezó a acariciar- Nessie... ¿Me escuchas?

En ese momento cerré mis ojos y no supe nada más. Desperté en la casa grande, en el despacho de Carlisle. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo un artículo de medicina.

-Buenos días Nessie…- dejó el artículo en la mesa, se acercó a donde yo estaba y empezó a examinarme- al parecer todo está normal. Creo que eres libre, pero te advierto que todos están afuera esperando por ti.

En ese momento Jacob entró al despacho. Por unos instantes se congelo viéndome y luego corrió y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Yo, por mi parte, le devolví el abrazo y al terminar lo bese. No quería despearme de él ni por un segundo. No quería despegarme de nadie, ahora que sabía cuales eran los planes de cierta vampira. Ella planeaba hacerle daño a mi familia y yo no iba a permitírselo. Esta guerra sería de fuego contra fuego, y no pensaba perder.

Entré a la sala de estar tomada de la mano con Jacob, lo que causó una actitud un poco resentida por parte de algunos vampiros. El número había crecido, pues ya nos acompañaban los clanes de Irlanda, las amazonas y algunos nómadas. Caminé hasta el centro de la habitación y puse la primera parte de mi plan en acción. La mitad de los vampiros en la habitación no sabían por qué estaban ahí y era hora de que eso cambiara.

-Hace seis años, los Vulturi vinieron a Forks para acabar con mi familia- el silencio se hizo en la habitación- ustedes vinieron a ayudarnos y eso fue lo que nos salvó, pero hoy merecen saber la verdad antes de enfrentarse a un peligro inminente.

"Como saben, hay más de los míos en el mundo. Una de ellas cometió un error bastante grave: acabo con una aldea. Los Vulturi vienen a hacer pagar ese crimen pero al mismo tiempo a exterminar a mi especie. Sé que lo que Amara hizo está mal y merece ser castigado, pero esto se sale de nuestras manos.

"Todos aquí saben las muchas razones por las que somos un peligro para los Vulturi. Somos uno de los clanes más grandes, tenemos vampiros con dones maravillosos, los lobos están de nuestro lado y poseemos grandes amistades. Aro ve eso como un peligro para el rango de poder que él mismo se ha dado. Ellos ya encontraron el motivo perfecto y lo usaran.

"Esto no va a acabar como la vez pasada. Y me dolería ver que alguno de ustedes saliera herido. Por esa razón merecen saber a lo que se enfrentan. Lo que estamos por hacer va a cambiarlo todo. Ustedes tienen el derecho de elegir si quieren que esto cambie. No luchen por obligación a nosotros, se los pido. Porque en nuestro futuro solo hay dos caminos: la vida y la muerte.

Todos en la sala se quedaron helados, mirando a la niña que antes había estado en peligro. Yo había dicho la verdad que tanto habían esperado por oír. Muchos nómadas tenían la duda escrita en los ojos. Los clanes se daban cuenta de la complejidad del asunto. Tenían que tomar una decisión importante que cambiaría el curso de todos los vampiros del mundo.

Me salí de la habitación con Jacob siguiéndome. Cuando menos me lo esperaba estábamos en el bosque. Unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura. Unos brazos que me hacían sonrojar cada vez que me tocaban. Me voltee rápidamente para ver al único hombre que nublaba mis pensamientos con esa sonrisa deslumbrante. Cuanto me dolería perder de nuevo a Jacob…

Demetri corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, con Félix pisándole los talones. Tenía que llegar antes que ellos para avisarles, aunque una parte de él le decía que ellos ya lo sabían. Al final, Félix logró alcanzarlo y detenerlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, amigo?- una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro- Es hora de por fin acabar con todo esto…

-¡Tal vez no quiero que esto acabe!- Demetri encaró a Félix- Ya no quiero ser parte de esto… y no haré nada que la lastime.

Félix se quedo petrificado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su mejor amigo? Era posible…

-¿Estas… enamorándote de la pequeña Cullen, verdad?- Demetri asintió lentamente- Sabes que eso no le va a gustar a Aro… ¿Por qué le diste la mano si sentías eso?

-No lo pensé con claridad, y menos con Chelsea en la sala, pero aquí afuera puedo ver con claridad y sé que la quiero a ella, solo a ella.

Luego de eso, Demetri volvió a correr con la certeza de que ahora estaba solo. Él sentía la obligación de ir hasta los Cullen y decir lo que había hecho y aparte de eso brindarles su apoyo de la única manera y la más peligrosa que se le podía ocurrir.


End file.
